sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Timon
This is an episode list for The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, an American animated television series made by Warner Bros. Animation, Paramount Television, Amblin Entertainment and American Zoetrope. It follows the adventures of Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog from the 1994 Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures film The Lion King, as they live their problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata. Rafiki, the hyenas, and Zazu are also given their own segments. The series first aired in syndication and on CBS. It later aired on Disney Channel, Toon Disney, Disney Junior, and Disney Cinemagic. Much like Aladdin, almost every episode title is a parody of a famous movie, song, phrase, or TV show. Geographic place names, usually those where an episode is set, form the basis of the puns, for example "To Kilimanjaro Bird" is a combination of the novel To Kill a Mockingbird and the name of the mountain Kilimanjaro; "Kenya Be My Friend" & "Catch Me if you Kenya" feature the name of Kenya, Africa. In the fall of 1995, 13 episodes premiered on Friday afternoons on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block, and 12 more episodes aired on Saturday mornings on CBS at the same time. In the fall of 1996, 13 new episodes aired on The Disney Afternoon, with 8 more premiering on CBS. In 1998, 39 new episodes were produced due to overseas demand. These episodes began airing on Toon Disney on January 1, 1999. In the third season, Simba, Speedy the Snail, Fred, Irwin, Boss Beaver, the Vulture Police, Rabbit, Toucan Dan, and the Natives are absent. Series overview | end1 = | network1 = Syndicated | color2 = #FFBF00 | link2 = List of Timon & Pumbaa episodes#Season 1 (CBS) (1995) | linkT2 = 1C | episodes2 = 12 | start2 = | end2 = | network2 = CBS | color3 = #37AC39 | link3 = List of Timon & Pumbaa episodes#Season 2 (Syndicated) (1996–97) | linkT3 = 2S | episodes3 = 13 | start3 = | end3 = | network3 = Syndicated | color4 = #7538AE | link4 = List of Timon & Pumbaa episodes#Season 2 (CBS) (1996) | linkT4 = 2C | episodes4 = 8 | start4 = | end4 = | network4 = CBS | color5 = #FF632E | link5 = List of Timon & Pumbaa episodes#Season 3 (Toon Disney) (1999) | linkT5 = 3 | episodes5 = 39 | start5 = | end5 = | network5 = Toon Disney }} Episode segments Each segments of the episodes in the first season starring The Lion King Characters: *"Timon & Pumbaa": starring Timon and Pumbaa. *"Rafiki Fables": starring Rafiki. *"The Laughing Hyenas": starring Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Songs: starring Timon and Pumbaa singing a song. Episodes Season 1 (Syndicated) (1995) Timon is voiced by Nathan Lane & Quinton Flynn in this season . Season 1 (CBS) (1995) Season 2 (Syndicated) (1996–97) Kevin Schon, who sung the Timon and Pumbaa theme song "Hakuna Matata", voices Timon in this season and onwards. Season 2 (CBS) (1996) Season 3 (Toon Disney) (1999) As of this season, the show was produced in Canada by Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation, with a new staff of producers, directors, writers (mostly), and storyboard artists. The episodes now open with the same title card artwork that is used in "Catch Me If You Kenya". These episodes premiered on the now-defunct Toon Disney. Notes Episodes Category:Lists of Disney television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes